


Forgotten Chivalry

by Akystaracer22, Lightningstrike5757



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Camelot, Chivalry, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Immortality, Knights - Freeform, Lancelot is Galahads father, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Multi, No Romance, No Smut, Platonic Relationships, Rebuilding Old Bridges, Time Travel, War, forgotten bonds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akystaracer22/pseuds/Akystaracer22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningstrike5757/pseuds/Lightningstrike5757
Summary: Chivalry, the medieval knightly system with its religious, moral, and social code. This is a code that all knights will uphold from the start of their training until their death.But what if two knights were to forget their code?Nightmares and Dreams alike plague both Silver and Shadow, unexplained scenes that they have no recollection of, what do they mean? And what is with Sonic's unexplained disappearances?(BTW there is swearing in this, don't like then don't read)
Relationships: Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat & Silver the Hedgehog, Galahad & Lancelot (Sonic and the Black Knight), Knuckles the Echidna & Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

"Anger is a better weapon than tears; a burr commands more respect than a sensitive plant" -Myrtle Reed

* * *

Nobody knew who fired the first attack.

They only knew the Chaos that came after the attack.

In the center of it all, amid the two armies, was the King of Camelot and his loyal knights of the round table.

The King who hailed from another land, a king who defeated the Tyrant the black knight and healed the scars of the kingdom. Allowing it to flourish under his passionate, generous care and attentive watch.

A King who was fighting for his life right now. Armed with the sacred sword Excalibur, the King cut down members of the undead enemy army one by one. However, he noticed the father and son knights Lancelot and Galahad were struggling to fend off the monstrosities, hordes of them attacking the duo, seemingly taking them as a powerful threat alongside the King.

_"Lancelot! Galahad!"_ The king called out to his knights, forcing his way through the undead to reach them, assisting them in fending off the beasts.

_"My King! You must fight your own battle do not focus your attention on the two of us!"_ Lancelot yelled over the symphony of battle, using his sword to slice through the abominations three at a time.  
_"Nonsense! You two are just as important as I am! And you two need the help!"_ The King Replied, running through two monsters with his blade.

_"But... You are the King."_ Lancelot's son, Galahad spoke up, he was above the army using his small kunai's to pierce through the undead skulls, occasionally darting in with his dagger to take one on himself. _"The kingdom won't survive without you."_

_"This isn't about the kingdom anymore! This is about surviving the onslaught!"_ The King cried out, hacking through enemy after enemy, however, the battle just kept stretching on, the knights eventually started to tire as they had been fighting for hours.

Young Galahad had severely depleted his psychokinesis and dropped to the ground, the small blades held by such magic disappearing as he no longer had the power to be able to hold them in existence. Percival and Gawain falling into a back to back to avoid being slashed down by the monsters. Even Lamorak had resorted to slowing down and fighting one abomination at a time instead of leaping around and landing blows on multiple.

Lancelot and the King, however... showed no signs of slowing down any time soon, they remained two of the most powerful on the playing field. Each leveling enemies at a fevered and fast pace, trying to finish the fight as soon as possible. Before they lost anyone they knew personally.

Lamorak was the first.

He had been caught and ran through the back by a monstrous appendage from one of the creatures, the end coming out through his chest so that he could see it as he died. The hawk collapsing after witnessing the arm pull back through him.

Then came Gawain and Percival.

They had died soon after Lamorak did, they too falling victim to the hordes. Being overpowered and swallowed in the masses. In the aftermath, you could see that they had suffered lacerations on their chests and back.

However the three remaining had no time to stop to mourn their fallen comrades, they had to keep fighting or everyone in Camelot and the surrounding kingdoms will be slaughtered by this undead army.  
Instead, they fought with a newfound fury, No longer working to save only the kingdoms, but also to avenge their fallen friends.

Normally Anger will cause attacks to become sloppy, however, in cases like this anger can refine abilities and give stamina.

Though eventually, one was going to die. It was only a matter of time.

A monster crept it's way closer to Galahad, twitching and getting ready to slash downwards and cut the knight open from his neck down, the hedgehog too busy fighting the other creatures to see it.

with a twitch of its neck and a shriek of exclamation. The undead brought its clawed hand down to gut the knight. Galahad turning around in alarm, unable to block the blow in time.

However, someone was able to take it.

Lancelot stood in front of his son, the clawed appendage of the abomination having cut deep into him, going through the chest plate and lodging into the flesh. The Ultimate knight used his sword to slice off the head of the thing with a snarl before collapsing, coughing blood.

_"Father!"_ The Silver knight caught his only family member in his arms, keeping him from hitting the ground. Lancelot just smirked and told him. _"Don't give up son, make me proud."_ before his eyes closed and the knight went limp.

Galahad teared up before wiping them away quickly and setting him down, before turning to the undead who were ready to attack again.

_"You made a big mistake, and you will all pay the price."_ The silver Knight growled, his magic lighting up once more, though this time it was tinged with red sparks from his anger. Roaring in a mixture of hatred and grief Galahad rose to the air once more, his kunai's resummoning and shooting through the horde in a cyclone of death.

However, the knight was using too much magic at once and before long plummeted back down to the ground, black spots spinning through his vision, however, he refused to go down that easily. bringing his dagger out again he slashed and hacked through as many monsters as he could. Managing to last a fair bit of time before his energy left him and he collapsed as well, a trickle of blood coming out of his mouth as he attempted to at least crawl to his father's side. Failing to do so and his strength giving out as he was plunged into darkness.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Then Silver woke up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus begins Act 1
> 
> The characters are not the same as in the games. This is REALISTIC in my sense so there will be tears, there will be fear and there will be character development.
> 
> Comment your thoughts and leave Kudos if you want to see more chapters!
> 
> -Akystaracer22


	2. Night terrors

“Nightmares aren’t just bad dreams. They are bad memories. Memories that you never want to face. But they haunt you every single night.” - Fallavi Amarlapudi 

* * *

Silver’s eyes snapped open and he shot up in his bed, panting hard and in a cold sweat. His amber eyes inspected the room wildly for anything that could have caused his distress only to come up empty. The hedgehog’s shoulders slumped as he finally realized what had happened. Groaning the time traveler buried his face and fell back into his pillow.

Looking to his bedside the Mobian noticed the time was only 2:57 am. The ashen colored hedgehog screamed into his pillow to release the frustration of waking up way too early again.

“Why does this keep happening to me?” he asked no one, lamenting on those precious hours of sleep that are going to be lost now that he is awake.

Sighing he realized that he wouldn’t be going back to sleep any time soon, not since he woke up from a nightmare. Muttering under his breath on how this isn’t healthy at all and how it will affect his chaos energy, the time traveler got out of bed and flipped a switch, hissing from the sudden change in light levels he waited for his eyes to adjust before putting on his gloves and shoes. Checking he was dressed properly, and nothing was inside out or put on wrong, he walked to the door.

Glancing back at the bed longingly he regretfully pushed open the exit from the guest room and stepped into the hallway. Silver stumbled down the hallway into the living room before falling into a couch, his legs dead and his body tired from lack of sleep.

“Nightmare?”

Silver looked ahead of him to see an Ebony hedgehog sitting on a chair, he had a mug in his hand with the words “I am ultimate!”. It originally had the picture of Thanos on the mug with the words “I am inevitable!” until said hedgehog plastered his self on top of Thanos and changed the word inevitable to ultimate.

“How did you know Shadow?” The ashen Mobian asked. He had been staying with The Ultimate Lifeform lately until there were suitable conditions for him to return to the future. Of course, others also suggested they stay with them, but Silver went with Shadow because well… He didn’t know why it just felt right.

“You have been coming down for the past week early before the sun even rises and you have been drinking coffee like it’s the end of the world.” The hedgehog remarked, blunt and straight to the point like always.

“I don’t see you asleep either.” Silver retorted, truthfully every time he had come into the loungeroom Shadow had always been there before him. Said hedgehog huffed, his ears going flat and his frown growing slightly.

“The ultimate lifeform doesn’t need sleep,” Shadow replied. Looking away briefly before taking a sip from his mug and looking back at Silver.

Said hedgehog realizing what it was the second he broke eye contact. “Are you…Afraid to sleep?!” Silver asked, bolting upright at this interesting and slightly disturbing news. What the hell would Shadow be relating to sleep to create a fear of it?

“I think you have me mistaken. I told you I don’t need sleep.” Shadow defended himself, though the flash in his eyes gave himself away. Sometime, Silver could just read Shadow like they knew each other for their entire lives, in reality, Silver only knew him for less than a year now.

“You are! You’re afraid to sleep!” The accuser insisted, pointing a finger at the ebony hedgehog.

The ultimate lifeform glared at the time traveler for a couple of minutes, neither of them moving lest they lose. Until Shadow sighed and looked away. “I don’t fear sleep…” Silver was about to protest until Shadow looked back at him and completed his sentence. “…I fear what happens when I close my eyes.”

Silver sat stunned for a second. First off Shadow has ADMITTED to fearing something, that on its own would send red flags to anyone who knew him for a day. On top of that Shadow was afraid of not his sleep, but his dreams?!

“Why?”

That was all he could say at that point. Why? Why was he afraid of his dreams? What could be happening to make him avoid sleep altogether?

The hedgehog he asked just huffed and his spines bristled slightly before calming down. “I’m not sure myself, all I know is that these… nightmares I keep having are bad enough that I am not going to sleep until they leave.”

Silver decided to ask another question. “What is going on in your dreams that warrant this fear?”

He could hear Shadow growl and his hand's clench “I told you I don’t remember the nightmares once I wake up. All I remember are the emotions: fear, anger, grief, and a hell of a lot of others.” The ebony hedgehog explained.

Silver looked down pensively. That explanation was shockingly similar to his nightmares. They couldn’t be related though that’s crazy. It had to be a coincidence… right?

“Wow, that’s bad.” Silver decided to say, knowing very well that Shadow hates pity and taking that into account. “I know.” He replied. Taking a few gulps of his drink. Silver became curious as to what was in it.

“What’s in your drink?” He asked. Shadow looked up before replying “It’s a mixture of coffee and energy drink. Depending on whether or not Sonic shows up it's going to either be a long day or a stressful one.” Silver debated his answer to that before asking “Can I have a sip?” Shadow looked at him skeptically before sighing and handing the mug over and nodding. Silver brought the beverage to his muzzle and took a little sip from the mug. And holy cow it tasted horrible. The time traveler immediately spat out the drink and Shadow chuckled and took the mug back, taking a big gulp and smirked as Silver hacked from the foul concoction. “Asshole.” Silver growled after recovering.

Shadow nodded his head “Thank you, I will be here all week.” The ultimate lifeform replied. Silver was astounded at Shadow’s joke before snickering and then bursting into laughter. Shadow giving a genuine smile which is a rare thing.

They spent the next six hours discussing random things, getting into heated arguments for no reason and Silver groaning at Shadows infinite pit of dad jokes. Eventually, they did realize the time though.

“Don’t we have to meet the gang for something in a few minutes?!” Silver asked, having glanced at the clock and seen the time, 8:20 am.

Shadow looked at the clock before his eyes widened. “Holy shit your right we do need to leave right now if we are going to make it.”

They both leaped off their respective furniture and ran towards the door. Just before they left the house though Silver got an idea. “Hey, Shadow lets bet on whether or not Sonics going to show up today.”

Shadow smirked “Loser pays for dinner. I bet that Sonic will show.”

Silver grinned “You’re on!” With that, the two hedgehogs raced out of the door towards the meeting place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thoughts?
> 
> What was Shadow dreaming about?
> 
> Why was there so much speculation as to whether or not Sonic will show?
> 
> All will be revealed! Just keep waiting for the chapters!
> 
> Criticism welcome in the comments below.


	3. Plains of Pain

“Only trust someone who can see these three things in you: the sorrow behind your smile, the love behind your anger, and the reason behind your silence.”

* * *

As they zoomed through the forest to the plains, they were meant to meet everyone at, they decided to talk on the way.

“Hey, Shadow! Why do you think Sonic will show?” Silver called down as he flew through the trees. The ebony hedgehog glanced up at the time traveler.

“I believe that he will be at this gathering today because he promised the fox that he would.” Was his reply.

“Yeah, but it wouldn’t be the first time he broke a promise.” Silver countered. He wanted Shadow to back down so he wouldn’t be at risk of having to get the food.

“It would be the first time he broke a promise to the fox, and Sonic usually tells him ahead of time if he cannot make it.” The Ultimate lifeform responded, leaping over a rock and diving under a fallen tree before skating again.

“You may be right but still, it is a fifty-fifty chance on him turning up.” Silver replied he was being honest. Since that time Sonic ditched Amy on a “Date”, He has been acting differently.

“Agreed, however it seems as if we will soon find out.” Those words made the ashen hedgehog look ahead and sure enough, the meadow was in sight.

As they got closer however the duo noticed a blue streak running throughout the area. Silver’s expression dropped as he realized who was there, just as they entered the space.

“Hey Silver, Shadow. Long time no see!” The blue blur himself exclaimed when seeing the two. Shadow visibly smirked up at Silver who was stiff.

“Silver-” Shadow began, however, he was immediately cut off.

“Don’t even dare.” Silver growled, he was furious at losing the bet, he didn’t do well in public places Mostly because people would try to take selfies with him, and he would end up running and then their friends would run after him and just it was unpleasant for the guy.

Not to mention the sheer amount of chilidogs Sonic will no doubt ask for. And the fact that he would certainly be paying for eleven people. And he was saving up money helping Shadow on G.U.N missions too. Gosh, Dangit.

“Am I… Missing something?” Sonic asked them. Shadow explained the bet and the hedgehog seemed conflicted.

“I don’t know whether to feel insulted or be laughing right now.” The hero stated aloud. Silver recovered enough to glare at Sonic.

“Insulted.” He told him. Shadow huffed and crossed his arms, looking away at the two to see that everyone was standing there in the distance.

“So everyone was waiting for us instead.” The agent noted, looking at the figures ahead. Silver noticed them as well.

“Oh crap!” He exclaimed, flying towards the group, he could quickly make each of them out. Everyone was there except for Shadow and himself. As he came up to them, he slowed down and dropped to the ground. “Sorry for being late guys, Shadow and I got caught up in some things.” He didn’t dare tell them what they were talking about of fear of getting his ass kicked by the ebony hedgehog.

“It’s alright Silver,” Blaze told him, smiling softly at him as the other two ran towards him. Shadow already seemed miffed, probably due to something Sonic said.

“So Sonic you decided to show up for once,” Shadow noted. He was probably waiting until he was in front of at least five people to say that. More pressure on Sonic.

“Well yeah! Couldn’t just break a promise to my buddy.” Sonic replied coolly. Tails smiled gratefully at the blue blur while Shadow looked away. Silver knew what that meant. Shadow was angry because of something important. Though it wasn’t clear what.

“Are we going or what?” Vector asked he had probably been waiting here for a bit. The rest of the Chaotix too. Everyone looked like they had been there for a while now waiting for them. Oops.

“Of course we are.” Rouge drawled and everyone got up. Naturally, Amy asked Sonic if she could walk with him and shockingly enough, he agreed. The squeal that followed hurt Silver’s ears. And he could see several pairs of ears naturally flatten as a result. Knuckles and the Chaotix straight up placed hands over where their ears would be to try and block it out.

The squeal died and everyone recovered enough to move on, leaving the area and trekking through the forest towards the city. Silver didn’t know why they always met up a fair distance away from the city and walked towards it it’s just what they did, it was calmer than meeting at the city that was for sure.

As Silver walked, he found himself sticking relatively close to Shadow who stuck near the back of the group, Blaze slowed down to talk to him. “So Silver, how has your stay with Shadow been?” She asked him. Probably trying to make sure Shadow isn’t beating him up every day.

“It has been fine Blaze. Shadow’s been good to me.” The time traveler replied smiling at her. Blaze nodded, satisfied with the answer he had given and didn’t press. That was something Silver loved about Blaze. She knew when to draw the line and also knew when it was best to keep quiet.

“Have you finally gotten that flaming front flip down?” The ash-colored hedgehog asked his friend. The cat brightened up a little and explained how she managed to do it. Blaze even gave him a demonstration, and everyone had to jump over the small wave of fire that she created.

“Silver,” Shadow spoke up at some point in the walk. The city was in sight at this point so they knew it wouldn’t be too long now.

“Yeah Shadow?” The time traveler responded.

“I was just listening to GUN’s notifications, apparently an actress just killed herself.” This caused Silver to choke and turn around to stare at the agent wide-eyed.

“What?! Who was it!” He was genuinely horrified by the news and at this point, everyone was listening in. Shadow looked thoughtful for a second before responding.

“Uh, I can't remember... I think her name was Reese something?” The Ultimate lifeform replied Silver’s eyes widened as the name of an actress came up in his mind.

“Witherspoon?!” He exclaimed wide-eyed. Why would she kill herself?! It doesn’t make any sense. Can he go back in time to fix it or is there no use to i-

“No. With a knife.” Shadow stated. The agent’s expression was downcast until two seconds after that sentence where it turned to a mischievous smirk. Everyone was staring at both Silver and Shadow. The former’s mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water.

“Did Shadow just make a joke?” Sonic asked everyone. Knuckles nodded.

“Yeah. And a bad one at that.” Silver thought that everyone was having the same thought as Sonic would be ‘Is Shadow sick?’ The time traveler just groaned and facepalmed before using his telekinesis to fly ahead of everyone. Just get to the city.

Once everyone was done laughing at Silver's reaction, they finally made it to the city… Just as the Eggman sirens went off.

“Oh come on! We just got here!” Charmy yelled everyone groaned in agreement and went to stop whatever the hell Ivo cooked up this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on Eggman cut them some slack!
> 
> So thoughts?
> 
> So Shadow humiliated Silver in front of everyone with the power of dad jokes!
> 
> And damn Sonic you are a terrible friend if it takes a promise to your brother to hang out with your friends!


	4. Out of the frying pan and into the army of eggbots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle has been started by Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Luckily Sonic and his friends are well matched for the battle, though when Eggman plays dirty that is when hidden skills show themselves for the first time. Will, they shed some light as to what's been going on behind the scenes?

“You must not fight too often with one enemy, or you will teach him all your art of war.”

– Napoleon Bonaparte

* * *

When they got to the scene of the crime so to speak GUN was already setting up barricades to try and stall Eggman, everyone was let through of course and Silver could hear some of the soldiers whispering amongst each other about Sonic.

When they got to the front lines however all the soldiers gave a damn about was trying to destroy the machines attacking them. The group leaped over the final barricade and they plunged themselves straight into the onarchy.

Silver immediately flew into the air and started to slam the robots either against each other or against solid surfaces. Knuckles punched one while Tails attacked a few others with his tails and a wrench. Amy brought out her dreaded piko piko hammer and started smashing robots into scrap metal.

Further back the time traveler could see from his vantage point Vector tearing through the ranks of robots that got past the others, Charmy flew around and distracted some and then Espio came in and sliced them up with his shuriken’s. Blaze was a tornado of flame as she burnt multiple robots at a time. Rouge kicked and shot robots as she weaved through the chaos.

Leading the charge were Sonic and Shadow. Undoubtedly two of the most powerful between the group. They were most certainly the fastest and Shadow contained raw strength that rivaled even Vector and Knuckles. Sonic knew the most about Eggman and his metallic menaces and where he didn’t have it in strength, he certainly made up for it in sheer luck and agility. The hedgehog almost always came out of the battle unscathed!

Not to mention both were more than capable chaos users.

As the battle raged on Silver found himself growing tired of the bland combat and even slightly bored. The problem with all these large-scale attacks with hordes of machines is that they were always the same. The same boring attack patterns and stiff movements, the same cheap metal and weak points. It was hardly a challenge if you were a good fighter. Like everyone in the group had long since become after the first time Sonic wasn’t there when Eggman attacked. The death toll…

…Was surprisingly small.

But it could have been massive though if they didn’t react well enough and that was the largest slap to the face most of them had received. Shadow and himself had already received those slaps earlier in life thank Chaos. But for the others, it must have been a wakeup call. But Silver just cared about finding out how Sonic gets out unscathed everyone else’s epiphany doesn’t matter.

…What! He wanted to know! In fact…

From his bird’s eye view, he could see Sonic, followed closely by Shadow. The duo was fighting their way towards Eggman, the best tactic if they were trying to end the fight. The second Eggman’s poor pride was ruined he would flee and take his bots with him. Silver watched as the duo slashed through swarms of robots trying to get to the egg mobile, then the moment of truth came. Sonic was playing with an egg pawn, throwing around light jabs at it, and taking his sweet time. Meanwhile, a different robot was about to strike him with what looked to be some sort of blade. Huh, so Ivo was starting to step up his game.

However, the badnik did not even come close to scoring a hit on the blue blur as a golden blade of energy sliced through the egg pawn. It was Shadow, Silver watched as the ultimate lifeform destroyed the badnik and cleared a path around Sonic, even taking a few hits himself to manage it. All before Sonic could realize that Shadow helped him. The younger hedgehog was fascinated by the display of power and control that the GUN agent exhibited in defending the cobalt hedgehog. The speed he had moved at would be more than enough to rival the other.

The time traveler decided that it was too boring just gliding around and doing nothing, so he joined Shadow and Sonic out front. “Guys there’s an opening!” Silver knew it would be best to not say that said opening was caused by Shadow defending Sonic. The two looked up and nodded before dashing through the pathway before it closed, blazing through the ranks before facing the man himself.

“Oh ho ho! Sonic, it is a pleasure to see that you have finally decided to show up.” Ivo “Eggman” Robotnik practically announced. Damn did Sonic have a problem if Eggman of all people noticed his absences? The blue blur broke stance for a second to comment on the question, asking why everyone keeps bringing that up before promptly spin-dashing the egg mobile. Big, bald, and fatty yelled at the hero again before firing a mass of easy to dodge lasers at the three hedgehogs. The ashen hedgehog could see the others sigh in disappointment as they dodged. So he wasn’t the only one who was bored by Ivo’s displays. Good to know.

The waltz between beams lasted a few more seconds before Shadow and Sonic spin-dashed the egg mobile again, Shadow unfurled mid-air and threw in a chaos spear as well for a little extra. This began the metaphorical stage two of Eggman dropping bombs all over the place and the three of them either flinging said bombs right-back or leaping onto them and attacking the egg mobile.

The battle lasted a couple more minutes before Eggman’s carrier crashed to the ground. Shadow dropped stance and relaxed visibly, Silver dropped to the ground and Sonic high fived the other two. Shame that Eggman wasn’t yet done. The egg carrier hovered upwards again and fired one last laser directly at Shadow, the ebony hedgehog wouldn’t be able to dodge in time at the speed it was moving.

But Sonic could react in time, the cobalt hero didn’t shove Shadow out of the way oh no. Instead, he grabbed a trashcan’s metal lid and held it in front of him before shoving against the power of the beam, deflecting it back towards there the egg carrier used to be. The laser blew apart a streetlight and Eggman yelled at them one final time before flying off, the robot army following suit.

“Are you alright, Shadow?” The blue blur turned to face the darker hedgehog, but from Silver’s view, it wasn’t the same. It was as if all youth and immaturity that Sonic had shown previously had melted off of him, leaving something different in its wake. What Silver saw in the hero now wasn’t a fifteen-year-old robot destroying, chilidog eating child. What he saw was a man who you would follow into war before he even asked you to, even if you were outnumbered 100 to 1. This was a man who could command armies and carry the world on his shoulders.

However, just as quickly as the change in the hedgehog occurred, it dissipated once Shadow nodded his head in surprise. “Well, that’s good. It’s a good thing I did what I did or else you would’ve been roasted…” The time traveler tuned out of the conversation after that, his mind racing to try and figure out what he had seen moments earlier. He was snapped out of it, however, by everyone else making their way to them at last.

“You guys alright? We saw that laser destroy the streetlight and well…” The guardian called out, coming to a stop in front of the three as his words trailed off, everyone else voiced their concern about the sudden burst of destruction. Surprisingly, Sonic answered the question before the other two had the chance.

“It’s alright guys, Eggman just tried to get a last sneaky hit in, we’re fine. Shadow deflected it with a chaos spear.” Wait, Silver KNEW that Sonic deflected the shot. Why would he lie and say that Shadow did it? The time traveler thought that Sonic wouldn’t hesitate to have something he could hold above the Ultimate Lifeform. “Silver, can I talk to you for a sec?” The hero asked, warily Silver nodded in reply and allowed the blue blur to lead him away from the main group as the others started bombarding Shadow with questions.

“Sonic, why did you lie about that thing you did with the beam?” The ashen hedgehog blurted. Sonic blinked twice before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “The skill was supposed to stay a secret, I guess it sort of slipped in. I saw Shadow, the beam, and the lid and reacted accordingly.” Silver was a little confused by what he said but decided not to press. “Oh, alright then. What did you want to talk about?”

“How about we keep what happened back there a secret, Kay?” Something about how Sonic said that perhaps the tone of voice or the dark glint in his eyes, made the ashen hedgehog nod his head, almost in fear of what might happen should he refuse. The blue blur grinned and pat Silver’s back. “Thanks, kid, knew you’d play ball.” Okay maybe Silver was a year (a couple of centuries) younger than him but he wasn’t a kid! The two of them re-joined the group with Sonic whistling smugly and Silver looking a bit ruffled and grumpy but otherwise alright. “So Amy, do you have any places you’d like to go today?”

That was something nobody could have expected from Sonic of all people. For the cobalt hero to just casually ask Amy for ideas as to where the entire group would go was something that hadn’t happened at all before. Silver stared at the boy beside him with wide amber eyes, when Amy suggested they go somewhere just a month ago, Sonic had responded promptly by speeding off in the opposite direction and leaving them all in the dust. What changed?

“Really? Well, there is this restaurant near here that shouldn’t have gotten banged up from the battle. I heard it has the most exotic meals.” Dear Chaos no. Silver’s wallet can take a few dozen chili dogs, but everyone eating at a place like that is going to kill him on an economic level. Eggman is damned Amy Rose would kill him long before the bald man could come close.

“Well, I suppose my stomach agrees with you, what about everyone else?” Silver caught Shadow’s sinister smirk as he too raised his hand, followed by Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Blaze, and the Chaotix. That victory was bland enough that it did nothing to raise Silver’s spirits. Now, this? He felt miserable. That was until Sonic decided to intervene on the time traveler’s suffering. “Alright then, lunch is on me, let’s go...” Shadow promptly gave the blue hedgehog a glare that could stop someone’s heart. On the other hand, Silver practically melted from relief that he wouldn’t be the one paying- “…Silver’s paying for dinner though!”

“You got to be kidding me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I know I spelt Anarchy wrong but if you know why then you are a legend.
> 
> Don't forget to Kudos and leave a comment below if you like it! And please give me feedback it really does help.


End file.
